


Can We Start A Garden?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gardening, M/M, Requested, male reader is a gardener, reader is a gardener, starting a garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Jason with a male s/o that likes gardening and wants to plant a garden
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Male Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Can We Start A Garden?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the help again, @spaghettissoup! You always have the best ideas to help a friend out! :]

Man, did you love this giant teddy bear of a man. Jason Voorhees. The myth, the man, the legend; not really. Everyone in town fears him and warns all those who pass. Do they listen? Nah. They’re stupid to not head the town’s warnings. Do you feel bad about them being killed? Not really. The people who usually come to Camp Crystal Lake are druggies, drunks, or idiotic camp councilors. Could you maybe grow to care about them? That’s a no from you.

You first met Jason when you came to the camp on a hiking trip with a few distant friends. You had noticed them distancing themselves from you, so you orchestrated the trip to try and reconnect. In the end, it didn’t work and they had ended up leaving you behind, never informing you of their departure. You didn’t have much to go back to anyway. You were struggling to make ends meet back home.

When Jason found you, he found you drawing a fern in your little sketchbook and writing down as many facts as you could about the little thing. He instantly knew you wouldn’t be a problem; Pamela also saw your gentle and caring nature about the nature around you and ordered Jason to take you in. And take you in he did. You were terrified of the large, tall as a bear, man. You led you to his cabin and let you roam around. If you wanted to leave, Jason was following you to make sure you don’t run away or end up in one of his traps. It took a week or two before you were comfortable enough to hold conversations with him.

A month since then has passed. You enjoy Jason’s presence much more than you did with your old friends’. You’ve helped fix the cabin to where it is more livable, clean, and usable. You’ve wanted to start a garden for a while now, and you even have the perfect spot for it. You just have to convince Jason to let you make one and maybe build a fence around it to keep it protected from the rabbits and deer. You pause in your thinking when you see Jason walking towards the cabin.

You wipe your hands on your pants as you head to the door, finally finished with washing all the dishes and old tools. You greet Jason at the door with a kind smile, watching his mask rise up slightly in return. You follow him into the living room and sit down beside him on the couch. The fireplace is lit, the warmth from it filling up the house. It takes around sixteen minutes before you work up the courage to ask him your question. “Do you think we  **_Can We Start A Garden?_ ** ” You meet Jason’s eyes and see him tilt his head.

“I know how to garden, and we would be able to stock up on food, ya know? I mean, you clearly don’t have to eat, but I do. I would also have something to do when you’re gone doing your thing,” You tell him, laughing nervously at the end. You can tell Jason is thinking. It isn’t long before he nods and stands up, grabbing your hand and taking you outside. He takes you out to the little area you were thinking of turning into a garden and nod at him. His mask lifts up slightly, showing you he’s smiling; his eyes also crinkle at the ends. He lets go of your hand and looks at you, wondering where to start.

“Well, we first have to build a fence around the area to keep the deer and rabbits out. Then we’ll soften the ground up by plowing and then plant the seeds. Simple enough, hopefully,” You tell him with a smile, ready to get to work. You both work together by finding items you can use to make a fence. There is enough wood, wire fencing, and nails around to make the fence as well as a small gate to enter the area. It takes a while to find something to upturn the ground, but you do find an old plow. You and Jason get to work plowing the ground and soon plant different vegetables and fruits. When you both finish, both of you are covered in grime and dirt.

Jason goes inside before you to clean up, leaving you outside to marvel at your new garden thanks to Jason’s help. It may be small, but you know it will be a lot of hard work to manage it, something you are happy to provide. When Jason knocks on the front door, letting you know it’s your time to get cleaned up, you give your new garden another glance before heading inside. When you finish cleaning up, you join Jason back on the couch, happy to cuddle up with him after all your hard work. You just know that your garden will turn out great. Plus, you’ll have more food and something for you to do when Jason is out on his hunt for counselors. Yes, everything will turn out just great.


End file.
